1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new night crawler container wherein the same is arranged to maintain a cooled condition within the conveniently transported container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bait containers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,634; 4,646,682; 4,763,438; 4,815,416; and 5,035,122.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact and convenient organization arranged for ease of transport and use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.